kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 23
is the twenty-third episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. The Master of the Demon Slayer Corps finally appears before Tanjiro and sanctions his situation with Nezuko. However, the Hashiras are unable to accept this decision. Sanemi Shinazugawa, the Wind Hashira, tempts Nezuko with his own blood to prove she's just like any other demon. Plot Sanemi continues to try and get Nezuko to show what he believes is her true colors as a demon. Tanjiro struggles under the elbow of Iguro and Shinobu warns him not to use the breathing technique while his lungs are being squeezed. The other Hashiras look on and pity the young man. Even so, Tanjiro breaks out of his restraints and Giyu gets Iguro off of him. The young man runs to his sister and pleads for her not to do anything bad. Nezuko recalls their encounter with Giyu and memories of their family before she became a demon. Urokodaki's voice and images of Tanjiro remind Nezuko that humans are to be protected and saved. Nezuko willingly resists attacking Sanemi, genuinely surprising him. The Master confirms that Nezuko can be trusted and tell Tanjiro to prove to everyone that they can fight as a duo of Demon Slayers. He instructs him to defeat a Twelve Kizuki to add weight to his words. Tanjiro vows that he will defeat Muzan but the Master asks him to defeat a Kizuki first. He also asks Obanai and Sanemi not to torment the younger swordsman. The Master dismisses Tanjiro and Shinbou requests that the Kaskushi take both the siblings away at once. Tanjiro returns to try and fight Sanemi for hurting Nezuko, but Muichiro knocks him out for interrupting the master. As Tanjiro is dragged away, the Master asks him to give Miss Tamayo his regards. The Kakushi accompany Tanjiro force him to apologize because they're incredibly afraid of the Hashira. The Kakushi bring Tanjiro to Butterfly Mansion, Shinobu's personal estate. They happen upon Shinobu's Tsuguko, Kanao Tsuyuri and Tanjiro recognizes her from Final Selection. One of the Kakushi explains that a Tsuguko is an exceptional student of a Hashira and Kanao is very amazing. They ask for permission to enter the Mansion but Kanao remains silent. Aoi greets them and takes Tanjiro to where Zenitsu and Inosuke are recovering. Naturally, Zenitsu is afraid and causing a commotion over his medicine. Tanjiro is emotional, very happy to find both his friends survived the incident. Zenitsu explains his body shrunk from the poison and Inosuke is depressed from battle. The sad boar also injured his throat fighting the Spider Demon and apologizes for being weak. That night, while the other boys are sleeping, Tanjiro goes to an isolated room to be with Nezuko. He expresses how thankful he is to Giyu and Urokodaki for putting their lives on the line. He's also thankful for the Master and admits he enjoyed the sound of his voice. Nezuko falls asleep as well and Tanjiro expresses his desire to turn her back into a human before he gets too old. Meanwhile, the Hashira Meeting is ongoing and the Master explains the increasing ferocity of demons. Sanemi adds that Demon Slayers are weakening but Uzui claims he has potential. Gyomei says its too sad to ask people to become Demon Slayers and Kyojuro expresses how Tanjiro's encounter with a Twelve Kizuki has him fired up. The Master says that Muzan is using these demons as distractions to hide his position. The Master encourages his children to press on and claims that the current nine Hashiras are the finest swordsman since the fuedal era. Before the end of the night, while he's alone, Kagaya promises to defeat and believes they will bring him down without fail. Characters Location *Butterfly Mansion Battles & Events *Hashira Meeting Navigation